


The Story Unfolds

by Xanchez



Series: A Tragedy Unravels [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: After finishing up the manga, First time writing for Tokyo Ghoul, I had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanchez/pseuds/Xanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his life changes rapidly, the boy falls into despair trying to catch up. Deeper, he goes through the darkness, his only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Unfolds

 

> _I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything... I'm a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere._

A story about a boy, going through a chronicle of his year. From having a normal, college life, to a life of worrying if he'll be tracked down and killed. Going from a weak, nerdy boy, to a prudent, agile man. Enemies covet for his power, even trying to kill the boy. Like Special Class Investigator, Kishou Arima. Although many find the boy strong, Arima thinks he's inconsequential. Even succeeding in killing him, a stab through the eye, near a vestibule with a cascade at it's side. As the boy gets closer to death's door, emotions of him being weak, for him not being able to protect anyone, instigate him. Letting out a scream of madness, he drowns in a sea of darkness. 

 

> _But... If for arguments sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... A tragedy._

_An assertion, from Kaneki Ken. _

**Author's Note:**

> Some may be wondering why some words are underlined. I actually created this for a writing essay that we were doing at my school. I had to write a story using a specific set of vocabulary words. Chapter two will also have different words. The original story was a bit vague, because it was for school use, but I tried to change this one up a bit. On some parts, the story may be a bit off, but that's because I had to fit the vocabulary words in there. Hope you enjoyed it. Kudo's are greatly appreciated!


End file.
